<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coraline 2 "Prolog" by Adora20200</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254736">Coraline 2 "Prolog"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200'>Adora20200</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland (1951), Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman, The Wizard of Oz &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice - Freeform, Coraline - Freeform, Coraline 2, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the start of a new fanfiction I will be starting on 7/29/2020. Much like my SHE-RA one I will probably keep the chapters in separate sections on my page. The prolog is a sneak peak and will be included in chapter one as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coraline 2 "Prolog"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coraline 2<br/>
“Prolog”</p><p>“I lived for hundreds of years. My painstaking prepared future is in disarray all due to two young women. One girl defeated me when my power was unmatched and crippling me to the point where my power began to decline. The other one is the reason why my fabulous world lay bare in shambles now, the world I rightfully won. The game in which I took this world as my prize, the game I beat the most powerful sorcerers and beings this world has ever known. To repair the fragments of my world I must have this girl beaten and not leave her alive like the last one to have bested me. I must find a way to get her in my grasp, I must have her soul. Coraline I am coming for you” said a voice in the blackness of nothingness.</p><p>…………………………</p><p>Coraline woke up from her nightmare one of many she had for the last three years. Ever since her defeat of the Other Mother she could hardly sleep with out having a few nightmares a week. To Coraline it almost seemed her nightmares were real like she had a connection to the Other Mother. Other then her nightmares Coraline had not witnessed any strange things since she had thrown the Other Mother’s hand down well and trapped it down there. Coraline made sure she visited the well every day to make sure nothing has changed, and that the Other Mother’s monstrous hand was still trapped down there with the key. Sometimes she swore she could hear it skittling along the walls near the door just waiting to be let out. </p><p>Coraline had spent the last three years trying to find out everything she could about the Other Mother and a way that would end her for real. She had found myths and possible creatures the Other Mother could be each stranger then the next.  So far nothing concrete came out of the research, but she could not give up till the Other Mother was gone and could not harm any more children.</p><p>Coraline was still laying in her bed looking at her alarm clock blinking four a.m. She had only fallen asleep for four hours which was better than most nights. Coraline got up from her bed and looked out her window at the sky and how beautiful it looked outside. The stars were at full peak tonight and seemed to be twinkling away at the perfect intervals, it reminded Coraline of a rehearsed dance. </p><p>Coraline went downstairs to the living room where the door to the other world was still safely locked and she was going to make sure it stayed that way till the Other Mother was destroyed. Part of the reason she begged her parents to buy this apartment from Wybie’s grandma was so that she could make sure the door stayed locked. Charlie was curled up on the chair near the fireplace and poked up his head when she entered the room. Coraline’s cat as he pretty much been living in her house full time since the Other Mother was defeated. Her parents had even given Charlie a collar and everything, even though he could not talk in this world she new he understood her perfectly. </p><p>“I guess you knew I would not be able to sleep again huh?” Coraline asked sitting down on the chair and putting him on her lap. Charlie nodded his head and looked at the lock door almost like he had decided something. </p><p>For weeks Charlie hoped Coraline would move on from this not because the Other Mother was not still a threat in the future but because he would eventually have to face his past in the other world. How he and so many others had failed to protect it. Not only had Coraline’s blue hair grew to her shoulders and she got taller, but her virtue, courage and need to protect others had grown so much that she reminded Charlie of another hero that he had once known. </p><p>Charlie remembered the first day he saw Coraline and he said to himself he could not believe this brat running around with a stick was the one that could possibly save everyone he had ever known. Upon meeting her his opinion did not change some chosen one he thought. As he spent more time with her, saving the ghost children, how she cared so much for people she hardly even knew and outsmarting the Beldam when the Beldam outsmarted everyone all those years ago was astonishing. He had begun to care about her deeply over the last three years and now he knew how that silly Hatter loved that other chosen one so much. He could see now that Coraline was indeed the chosen one and he could not keep her in the dark much longer for she needed to be prepared on what she was truly up against. </p><p>“Wait Charlie where are you going” Coraline asked as Charlie jumped off her lap and ran to the next room only to come back with a book in his mouth. </p><p>“Meow” Charlie said putting the book on Coraline’s lap.</p><p>“What’s this?” Coraline asked looking at the book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>